What if His Destiny was Different II
by Arwennicole
Summary: Eleven years after Palpatine's death, everything seems to be falling into place for Anakin, Padmé, and their children. When another Sith Lord comes out for revenge, their lives are turned upside down once more. AU
1. Chapter 1

What if his Destiny was Different II

By

Nicole

**Summary: Eleven years after Palpatine's death, everything seems to be falling into place for Anakin, Padmé, and their children. When another Sith Lord comes out for revenge, their lives are turned upside down.**

What if his Destiny was Different II

Chapter 1: Training

In a garden on Naboo, A young girl around the age of eleven, who was wearing a training uniform, was sitting on her mat with her eyes closed. Her sandy blonde hair fell around her shoulders, swaying a bit in the breeze.

Sitting across from her was her father, Anakin Skywalker, meditating with her. They were in complete silence…for a few minutes. "You're not concentrating," he told her.

"Yes I am," she answered.

Anakin kept his eyes closed. "Just concentrate," he instructed. Kellan let out a sigh as she tried again.

Padmé came home to find her husband and daughter in the backyard. "Kellan, you're not concentrating again," Anakin observed.

"It's too hard," Kellan answered, whining a bit.

Padmé watched as she ran upstairs and Anakin came in. She bit her lower lip as she watched him walk over to her with his limp. "You're home early," he commented.

"The meeting was finished earlier than we thought," she answered.

"Where's Leia?" He asked.

"You know her, she's in the library studying more on the politicians," she answered.

He sat down and rubbed his forehead. "Still having trouble with Kellan with her training?" She asked.

"Even Luke wasn't this hard to train," he told her.

"Well you're at a disadvantage, because by the time you were training Luke, Obi-Wan had already started," she answered, sitting down across from him.

"Speaking of Obi-Wan, he sent word that him, Sabé, and Mara Jade are going to be here next week," he informed.

"Well, that's good, it'll be nice to see them again," she answered.

Anakin nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "Just the training with Kellan isn't going how I planned. I can't seem to get her to concentrate," he explained. Padmé stood up with a smile.

"I know someone else who was like that," she answered, getting something to drink.

"Who?" He asked.

"Hmm how about the man who's sitting in the chair complaining about his daughter not concentrating?" She teased, wrapping her arms around him.

"I concentrated on my training," he answered.

Padmé laughed slightly. "Whenever you felt like it," she laughed, pulling away. Anakin stood back up, his leg would still bother him from time to time. Just the final battle scar of when he defeated Palpatine, which was all now just a mere memory. He stood behind Padmé and wrapped his arms around her waist. Padmé smiled and placed her hands over his, leaning back against him. "You're getting up during the night again," she said suddenly.

"It's nothing for you to worry about," he assured her.

"You only do that when you have visions," she answered.

"I don't get up every time I have a vision," he told her.

Padmé pulled away and looked at him. "Only the ones that worry you," she answered. Anakin sighed.

"Don't worry okay? It's something that can be easily handled," he assured her.

He kissed her forehead before leaving the room, walking by Luke. Luke glanced at Anakin before looking at Padmé. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," she answered.

Padmé placed her hand on Luke's face before leaving the room.

**(Kellan's Bedroom)**

Kellan was sitting on her bed, her hand was outstretched in front of her, and she was squinting at the ball that was still sitting on it's stand. Her patience was fading really fast. "Come on, come on you stupid ball," she muttered. The ball flew off the stand but it went right past her and was in Luke's hand now. "Luke," she groaned. Luke smiled slightly.

"Remember what I said? You're supposed to feel the force, sitting there yelling at the ball won't make it come," he told her.

He put the ball back on the stand. "Try it again," he told her. She shot her older brother a glare before holding her hand out again. Luke leaned against the wall watching her and smiled to see that his advice had worked, the ball lifted off the stand and was moving in a really slow pace to her. When it finally reached her hand, the eleven-year-old jumped up on the bed.

"I DID IT!" She shouted.

Luke smiled. "See, told you, concentrate and don't get frustrated," he answered. She sat back down on the bed when the door opened and Leia poked her head in.

"Mom wants you guys to know that dinner's going to be ready soon," she informed.

"Leia! I did it, the ball came to me," Kellan told her sister.

"Hey that's great," Leia answered, smiling.

"Do you want to try?" Kellan asked.

"No that's okay," Leia answered with a small laugh before leaving the room.

Kellan looked at her brother. "Why doesn't she like to train?" She asked. Luke shrugged.

"She's more into politics than Jedi training," he replied.

"Ew all they do is make speeches all day," she muttered.

"Hey, watch it, our mom's one," he reminded her.

He messed up her hair before leaving the room.

**(That Night)**

Anakin woke up with a gasp, sitting up in bed. He wiped the sweat from his face and noticed that Padmé was sitting on the chair by the window, watching him. "You had another one and don't try to lie to me this time," she told him. He closed his eyes for a second and stayed quiet. Padmé got up from her seat and she sat behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso. "Ani, talk to me," she said quietly.

"Padmé, I can handle this," he answered.

"What is it that you're trying to handle?" She asked.

"It's nothing, it was a nightmare," he replied.

Padmé rolled her eyes. "Even you said that Jedi don't have nightmares," she answered. Anakin placed his hand on hers with a sigh.

"I keep hearing screaming…people calling for help," he said quietly.

She pressed her forehead against his temple. "When it gets clearer, it's you and the girls screaming for help," he admitted. Padmé sighed.

"Nothing's going to happen to us, Ani, not this time," she said quietly.

Anakin closed his eyes again. "I really hope nothing happens, Padmé, I really hope not," he whispered.

**(Ship)**

A cloaked figure walked onto the bridge of his ship. "How much further are we from Naboo?" He asked.

"Not much further sir," a soldier answered.

"Good, let Anakin Skywalker pay for killing Darth Sidious, he will pay," he sneered.

**Author's Note: Yes it is the long awaited Sequel to "What if His Destiny was Different" I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.**


	2. Fear

Chapter 2: Fear

A week later, Anakin was in the garden meditating when Obi-Wan came out. He walked over and stood next to the younger man. When Anakin felt his presence, he stopped and looked over at his friend. "Good to see you Obi-Wan," he told him. Obi-Wan nodded.

"It's good to see you Anakin," he answered.

Anakin smiled as they sat down on the benches that were there. "How's the leg treating you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Has it's good days and bad days my friend," Anakin answered.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Padmé said that you have been having more visions," he observed. Anakin sighed.

"I keep having these visions of Padmé and the girls screaming for help and I can't get to them," he explained.

Obi-Wan listened to him. "I don't know, Obi-Wan, I have a really bad feeling that something is about to happen," he added.

"How long have you been having these visions?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Hard to say, a long time now," he replied.

"If you could make an estimate how long?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin rubbed the back of his neck. "They started after Kellan was born, but you know I was still trying to move on from what I did so I just thought it was just memories trying to haunt me," Anakin explained. Obi-Wan closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he murmured.

"So do I," Anakin answered.

**(Inside)**

Luke came downstairs when he saw Mara Jade. "Wow, long time no see," he commented, hugging her. Mara Jade let out a laugh.

"No kidding, it's good to see you," she answered, hugging him back.

Padmé and Sabé were talking in the kitchen. "How are things with you and Anakin?" Sabé asked. Padmé sighed.

"It'd be easier if I knew how to comfort him whenever he has these visions," she replied.

"Being there for him helps," Sabé assured her.

Padmé nodded and looked out the window to see Anakin and Obi-Wan still talking. Leia came in with a huge smile on her face. "Hi, Leia," Padmé greeted.

"Hi, mom," she answered.

"How's everything going in the senate?" Padmé asked.

"Well things are really crazy right now since its time to vote in a new queen," Leia replied.

Kellan ran downstairs. "Is Uncle Obi-Wan here?" She asked excitedly.

"He's in the garden with your father," Padmé replied.

Kellan shrieked as she ran outside to see Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan and Anakin were still talking about his visions when the door opened. "UNCLE OBI-WAN!" She shouted. Obi-Wan stood up with a smile.

"Hi there, Kellan," he greeted.

The eleven-year-old hugged him tight with a smile. "You're getting really big," he commented.

"Uncle Obi-Wan, I can make things float now," she told him, pulling away.

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah look," she replied.

She turned around and she held her hand out in front of her. Obi-Wan and Anakin watched as a flower unpicked itself and went to her hand. "That's great Kellan," Obi-Wan told her. Anakin smiled, he was also impressed.

"You have been practicing," he commented.

"Yeah, and Luke helped," she answered.

**(Two Days Later)**

Anakin was walking with Padmé as they went to see who was elected Queen of Naboo, but on their way there, she noticed that husband was really quiet. "What's wrong, Anakin?" She asked.

"I'm just having this really bad feeling, it wont' go away," he told her.

"Mom, do I really have to wear this?" Kellan whined.

Padmé and Anakin stopped, seeing their daughter fuss with the dress she was wearing. "You look beautiful," she answered, fixing the dress.

"I like my uniform better," she answered.

Padmé smiled and held her daughter's hand as they kept walking to the election.

Leia and Luke were already there when they showed up. "They're getting ready to start," Leia told her mother, smiling. Padmé smiled as she stood behind Leia, her hands on her daughter's shoulders. Obi-Wan, Sabé, and Mara weren't too far away. Luke was looking around, getting a bad feeling, so were Obi-Wan and Mara. Anakin pulled Padmé and Kellan a little closer.

**(Space)**

A soldier walked over to the cloaked figure. "My lord, we have arrived at Naboo," he informed.

"Perfect," the figure answered.

"Shall we send down the armies?" He asked.

"No, don't move an inch, wait for my signal," the figure ordered.

The soldier bowed and walked away. The figure stood up and walked over to the screen, grinning when the Skywalker came into view. "Your time for peace is over," he cackled.


	3. Attack

Chapter 3: Attack

After the election of the new Queen, Anakin was in the garden of his home meditating, trying to clear his mind of what was going on. What he was trying to see was too dark, there was no way he could figure out who would try to kidnap his wife and daughters.

Kellan walked into the garden, over to Anakin, and sat down next to him. She closed her eyes as she tried to meditate with him. Anakin opened his eyes and smiled to find his daughter next to him. Kellan opened her eyes and looked up at him. She placed her smaller hand on his. "Everything's going to be okay daddy," she said quietly. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

**(That Night)**

Anakin was standing outside when Padmé came out. "Ani, are you coming to bed?" She asked.

"Yeah, in a little while," he replied.

She stood next to him as she looked out over their home. "The feelings have gotten stronger during the day," he told her. Padmé held his hand in hers. She was about to say something when she saw movement in the forest behind their home.

"Anakin, look," she said quietly.

Anakin looked up to see groups of men running towards their house. "Get the kids up," he told her. They ran back inside.

Kellan was fast asleep in her bed until she heard her window break. She let out a scream and sat up. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw someone trying to climb in. "MOM! DAD!" She screamed. Anakin opened the door and he held his hand up, forcing the intruder out the window. He picked his youngest up from her bed and left the room.

Padmé was trying to get to Kellan's room when she saw Anakin come out with Kellan in his arms. "I can't find Luke and Leia anywhere," she told him. Before he could answer, a loud explosion was heard, making Kellan shriek and cling to Anakin.

"We'll find them," he answered.

He handed Kellan to Padmé. "Just go," he told her.

"I am not leaving you here," she answered.

"And we don't have time to argue," he objected.

"Mama, I want to go," Kellan answered.

Padmé hurried out of the house when she saw Luke and Leia being dragged to a ship. "ANAKIN!" She shouted. She set Kellan down and grabbed the blaster that was lying next to the soldier than Anakin had shoved off the side of the house.

"MOMMY!" Kellan screamed.

Padmé turned around and saw a soldier trying to drag Kellan off. "Let her go!" She ordered, firing a shot before a soldier grabbed her from behind.

Anakin was fighting off t he soldiers that were surrounding him. "ANAKIN!" He heard Padmé shout.

"No…" he trailed off, running down the stairs.

Padmé was struggling hard against the soldier that was taking her away. "Let go!" She snapped.

"Mama!" Kellan sobbed.

Just then the guy who held onto Padmé screamed in pain and the other soldier fell over dead. "Anakin!" She exclaimed.

"Take Kellan and go," he told her.

She picked up Kellan from the ground and soldiers came at him again. "DAD!" Luke shouted. Anakin tried to fight his way to the twins when he was suddenly hit in his bad leg, making him fall over in pain. "DAD!" Luke called again. Luke was trying to fight his own way through but something hit him on the back of the head, and everything went back. Anakin looked up to a blaster in his face. He slowly got up from the ground, holding his aching leg when a blaster shot was fired and the soldier that was aiming at the blaster fell over. Padmé stood there with her blaster in hand.

"Anakin…" she murmured, running over to him.

Anakin hugged her, the pain shooting through his leg all over again. "Luke and Leia are gone…" he told her. Padmé bit her lower lip and closed her eyes.

**(Obi-Wan and Sabé's House)**

Anakin winced as Padmé took care of the new injury on his leg. "This leg likes to get abused," he commented.

"They do aim for your weak spots," she pointed out.

"I can't sit around here, I have to get Luke and Leia back," he insisted, trying to get up.

"You aren't going anywhere injured," Padmé answered, making him sit back down.

"I have to fight though, Padmé," he insisted.

Kellan ran over, wrapping her arms around Anakin's neck. "Don't go daddy, don't go," she whimpered. Anakin hugged his daughter and closed his eyes. He held onto Padmé's hand and let out a sigh.

"I have to get this leg fixed," he insisted, trying to get up again.

Obi-Wan stood up. "I'll take him to Kamino, they can fix his le there," he informed. Kellan gripped Anakin's shirt.

"No, no, daddy don't go," she sobbed.

Anakin looked at Padmé who picked Kellan up. "Kellan, listen to me okay? Your dad will be right back, I promise he won't be gone forever," she assured him.

"How do you know? You said dad left before, what makes you think he won't now?" She asked.

Anakin stood up. "Those were different circumstances," he replied. Kellan bit her lip and hugged Anakin tight. "I'll be back, I promise," he assured her.

**(Outside)**

Mara was standing outside with her father. "Dad, I'm going with you," she insisted.

"You're too young," Obi-Wan answered.

"I know everything, you've taught me what I need to know, please let me go," Mara insisted.

"A battlefield is no place for a child," Obi-Wan answered.

"Dad, I'm not a child!" She exclaimed.

Obi-Wan got on the ship and got it ready for takeoff. "You're not coming, you're staying here with your mother," he answered. Anakin limped out of the house with Padmé by his side. He looked at his wife and held her hands.

"I'll get Luke and Leia back, I promise," he murmured.

She placed her hands on his sides. "Please be careful," she answered. He kissed her softly, his hands on her waist. Padmé let him go and sighed. "Get our kids back," she added.

"I will," he answered.

He kissed her one more time before he got on the ship and the ship took off.

**(Somewhere in Space)**

Luke was trying to open the lock on his and Leia's cell. "Luke, you have been going at that lock for the last three hours, it's not going to move," she insisted. Luke let out a frustrated sigh and sat next to his twin, staring at the door.

"We're going to get out of here Leia," he assured her.

She sighed and stared at the floor. "I hope so," she answered.


	4. Revenge

Chapter 4: Revenge

Anakin was trying to get up with his fixed leg when Obi-Wan came in. "Anakin, what are you doing getting up?" He asked.

"I'm going to find my children," Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan made him sit back down. "No, you still need to go through the Bacta Bank Treatments," Obi-Wan answered. Anakin stood up, trying to get up again when Obi-Wan forced him back down.

"Luke and Leia are my children and they're in danger! I can't just sit in a stupid tank for three days while they're in danger!" Anakin exclaimed.

"You will if you want your leg to heal faster," Obi-Wan answered.

"You know this is easier for you to say! Mara and Sabé are home safely on Naboo and my children are being held captive somewhere!" Anakin snapped.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin, I will see you in three days, while you're going through the treatments, I will search for the ship that took Luke and Leia," he informed. The younger man let out a frustrated sigh before he had to prepare for his Bacta Bank Treatments.

**(Wherever Luke and Leia Were)**

The Skywalker twins were sitting in silence when the door to their cell opened and a cloak figure stood there. "Who are you?" Luke demanded, standing up. The figure held out his hand and threw the teenager across the room.

"Luke!" Leia gasped, running over to him.

"You are in no position for demands, boy," the person sneered.

Leia helped him sit up. "I am Darth Scourge the new Sith Lord," he informed.

"How is that possible? Our father destroyed the last Sith Lord," Luke answered.

"Yes, yes, I know, Anakin Skywalker, "the chosen one"," Scourge muttered.

Luke slowly stood up from the floor. "I know all about your father, met him once, when he was evil. Those were the good times," he commented. Leia placed her hand on Luke's shoulder. "Know a lot about your mother too, beautiful woman, looks like your sister took after your mother," he commented. Luke stood in front of Leia.

"You won't get anywhere near her," Luke told him.

Scourge walked over and grabbed Luke by his throat, lifting him off the floor. "Take her," Scourge ordered. Soldiers came in and went towards the young woman. Leia tried fight back but they dragged her out.

"LET GO!" She shouted.

Once Leia was out of the room, Scourge let Luke go, and the teen fell to the floor, holding his throat and gasping for air. "Next time, you stay out of business that is not yours," he informed.

"If you lay a hand on my sister…" Luke started.

Scourge shoved him back against the wall again. "You aren't in the position to be giving orders boy," he sneered. He left the cell, leaving Luke there in pain.

**(Kamino: Three Days Later)**

Anakin sighed as he was trying out his healed leg. "Is there anything else you would like me to do?" He asked Obi-Wan.

"You need to rebuild the strength in your leg," Obi-Wan answered.

"Are you just trying to make me go crazy? My children are in danger, Obi-Wan, life-threatening danger!" Anakin exclaimed.

"I know that," Obi-Wan answered.

"Then why are we sitting here? Let's go find my kids," Anakin told him, turning to grab his stuff.

**(Ship)**

Anakin sat in his seat on the bridge, his mind was drifting back to Luke and Leia. He was worried sick about them, he had no idea what this new enemy could do to them and it scared him, even though Jedi aren't supposed to have fear, but right now Jedi feelings are far from his mind. He's a father whose children are missing.

**(Flashback)**

_**Anakin was meditating in the gardens with Luke when Leia ran over and jumped on his back. "Hi daddy!" She giggled. Anakin opened his eyes with a smile.**_

"_**Hi there," he answered, pulling her into his lap and started tickling her.**_

_**Leia giggled and Luke opened his eyes. "Daddy…you said you'd teach me," he whined. Anakin laughed slightly.**_

"_**Alright, alright," he answered.**_

_**Padmé walked over and kissed her husband's cheek. "I'll take her inside," she informed.**_

"_**No, she's fine," Anakin answered.**_

_**Leia giggled and curled up against her father. Luke rolled his eyes, making his father laugh.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Anakin opened his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "They're my children and I wasn't there to protect them," he muttered. He closed his eyes. "I failed my family again," he added.

"You saved Padmé and Kellan," Obi-Wan answered.

"That's not enough Obi-Wan," he muttered.

Anakin sighed, closing his eyes.

**(Ship)**

Leia was dragged into Scourge's quarters and fixed the dress she was wearing, rubbing her aching arms. "Well, I believe you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," he commented. She shot him a glare.

"Where's my brother?" She asked.

"He's safe, don't worry," he answered.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Like mother like daughter, strength behind the beauty," he commented.

"Don't you touch me," she told him.

Scourge sneered at the young woman. "How much of your father do you know?" He asked.

"You can't surprise me with anything that my father did, I'm well informed," she answered.

"Oh are you?" He asked, standing up.

He stood behind her. "So…you know that your father served under my Uncle, Palpatine also know as, Sidious?" He asked. Leia swallowed. "My uncle trusted your father and look what he did. Your mother trusted him too, I'm surprised your mother let him back into your lives after what he did," he commented. Scourge ran his fingers down her arm. Leia turned around and smacked him hard. He sneered as he grabbed her around her throat. "This would be a flashback for your mother, well sort of," he commented. She gasped for air and gripped his wrist. "Your father nearly killed your mother while she was pregnant for you and your brother," he sneered. Leia closed her eyes tight as she was trying to get the air back into her lungs. He let her drop. Leia gasped for air, holding her throat.

"M--My f--father was…manipulated," she coughed.

Leia closed her eyes, swallowing. "He wouldn't hurt my mother on purpose," she added. Scourge smiled at the young woman before him.

"Your father might not have, but I do want revenge on my uncle's death. The only way to do that is to make sure Anakin Skywalker suffers," he answered.

**(The Cell)**

Luke stood up when the door opened and Leia was practically thrown back into the cell all beaten up. "Leia!" he gasped. The door slammed closed and Luke lifted his sister up. "Leia, can you hear me?" He asked. She was unconscious and he placed her on the cot behind him and sat next to her, keeping an eye on her with anger rushing through his veins.


	5. Connection

Chapter 5: Connection

Luke had taken care of Leia's injuries and was sitting on the floor meditating like Anakin had taught him. The door opened and soldiers came in. Before he could react, they grabbed him and dragged him out of the room.

**(Ship)**

Anakin was meditating in his room, he was trying to locate Luke and Leia. The fear of them being too far for him to get a connection was eating at him. However, he had to meditate and clear his mind to find Luke and Leia.

**(Flashback)**

_**Anakin was squatted down behind Luke. "Okay, just concentrate Luke, let the force flow through you," he instructed. Luke concentrated and the ball lifted up from the ground. "That's great, that's great, now have the ball come to you," he instructed. Luke tried to make the ball come to him but instead the ball did the total opposite and flew towards the house. Both of them stood up when the glass shattered.**_

"_**What was that?" Padmé asked, coming out of the house.**_

_**She looked at the house to see that a window was broken. "Anakin!" She exclaimed.**_

"_**It wasn't me," Anakin answered.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Anakin suddenly got a connection, or so he hoped. "_Luke? Luke can you hear me?_" He called.

"_Father! Help!_" Came Luke's answer after a long pause.

"_Luke where are you? What's wrong?_" He asked.  
"_HELP US!_" Luke shouted.

As fast as he got the connection was as fast as he lost it. "_Luke? Luke! LUKE!"_ He called for his son. Anakin opened his eyes and stood up. "No, no, no!" he exclaimed, running to the bridge.

**(Scourge's)**

Luke cried out in pain as a shocking pain went through his body. "Yes, your mother would recognize this sensation. My Uncle taught me how to use it, its easy to harness the power of the force," Scourge commented. Luke tried to sit up, gasping for air when the soldiers started to beat on him too. "Enough," Scourge ordered. The soldiers stepped back and Luke coughed. The Sith Lord walked around the teenager. "You're weak," he muttered, kicking Luke in the back.

"I am no weak," Luke answered.

Scourge grabbed Luke by his throat and lifted him off the floor. He gasped for air, gripping his wrist. "Yes, you're very weak," he sneered. Luke closed his eyes tight.

"_Father…Sith…danger…help…_" he sent to Anakin before his world went black.

**(Anakin's Ship)**

Anakin was on the bridge, trying to look for where Luke and Leia were. "_Father…Sith…danger…help_," he heard Luke say. Anakin sat down.

"Not again," he murmured.

**(Naboo)**

Mara was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace when Padmé came in. "You're wearing a hole in my floor," she teased. Mara felt her face turn red and sat down.

"Sorry Aunt Padmé," she said quietly.

Padmé sat down across from the young girl. "How can you be so calm with Luke and Leia missing?" Mara asked. Padmé sighed and watched as Kellan was trying to practice her levitation, but since Luke and Leia were kidnapped she had lost interest in trying.

"I have to be strong for Kellan. She needs someone who can support her," Padmé replied.

Mara bit her lower lip and stared at the floor. "I know you care about my son…" Padmé started.

"He's just my friend," she objected.

Padmé smiled as she watched Mara go outside. "That sounds so familiar," Sabé commented, sitting next to her friend. Padmé smiled and she rubbed her forehead. "Hey, Padmé, Anakin's going to find them," she assured her friend. Padmé swallowed as tears pressed against her eyes.

"I know he's going to do everything he can to find Luke and Leia, but then I'm thinking that what if something goes wrong and I never see them again?" She asked.

Padmé sniffled and let out a small sob. "What if I never see Anakin or my children again?" She asked. Sabé hugged Padmé and comforted her friend.

"You'll see them again, I know you will," Sabé assured her.

"Mama?" Kellan murmured.

Padmé looked over to see her daughter there. She stood up and walked over to Kellan, picking her up. Kellan hugged her tight with a sob. "I miss them so much mommy," she sobbed.

"I know, I miss them too," she answered, hugging her.

Padmé kissed her daughter's cheek. "I miss them too and they will be back. Kellan, I promise, they will be back," she whispered. Kellan hugged her mother tight, sniffling. "_They have to come back_," Padmé though.


	6. Escape

Chapter 6: Escape

Scourge had a hold of Leia's arm as he pulled her off the ship to the planet below. "Where are we?" She asked. Scourge sneered.

"Welcome to your new kingdom," he replied.

Leia bit her lower lip as he pulled her along the stone path leading to the palace that was there. "Welcome to the planet Jewlania. Our new kingdom," he told her.

"Ours?" She asked.

"Yes, you Leia, are going to be my wife and together we will rule the galaxy," he replied.

Luke was listening in disgust and saw the terrified look on his sister's face. "You will have servants that will tend to your every need, dresses in the rarest of materials. Everything you see, will be yours," he told her.

"No I'm not…" she started as she tried to walk by him.

Scourge grabbed the young girl's arm rather tightly, making her wince. "You're not listening, you have no chance of saying no and if you do…" he started Leia's eyes widened in horror when the soldiers started to beat Luke.

"No!" She exclaimed.

"Stop," Scourge ordered.

Luke coughed, holding his stomach.

**(Palace: That Night)**

Luke was meditating to try to get a hold of Anakin again when the door opened. Leia came in with a tray of food. "Luke," she called quietly. Her twin opened his eyes and looked over at her. "I brought you something," she informed, sitting next to him.

"Surprised he let you down here," he answered.

"He doesn't know," she murmured.

She bit her lip as she took the wet cloth that was sitting in the bowl of water on the tray and started to clean the cuts on his head. "He's going to kill us," he told her. She gave him a quizzical look. "He's only going to use you to get some sort of heir out of this, then he's going to kill you. He's more evil that Sidious was," he murmured.

"Sidious and father combined," Leia murmured.

Luke stopped eating. "Luke, we can try to pretend that it didn't happen all our lives, but you remember as much as I do about how many nights mother cried herself to sleep over what father had done," she pointed out.

"Our father is a good man, Leia, don't you forget that. He killed Sidious to save mother, he almost died saving Mara. He's done a lot of good as well as bad," he answered.

Leia nodded as she cleaned the cuts on his face. "I'm also down here to get you to escape," she told him.

"What? I am not leaving this place without you," he told his sister.

"What makes you think you are? I'm going with you," she answered.

Luke let out a heavy sigh and hugged his sister. Leia hugged him back and swallowed. "We're going to get out of here," he told her.

"Yeah, I know," she answered.

**(That Night)**

Leia snuck down to the cells and unlocked the cell door again. The door slid open and she ran over to Luke. "Luke, wake up," she told him. He woke up and she grabbed his hand and they ran out of the cell.

**(South Wing)**

The twins were running towards the nearest ship when the alarms went off. "No! I thought I got rid of all the alarms!" She exclaimed. Luke looked at his sister.

"Get on the ship and find father," he answered.

"That is not happening," she told him.

She grabbed the nearest blaster and started firing at the soldiers that came charging at them. Luke held his hand up and forced several soldiers back before Leia tossed him a blaster to fire. "Good thing mother taught us how to use the blasters," he commented, firing. Leia smiled as they backed up towards the ship. "Leia you go first," he told her. She ran up the ramp and onto the ship. Luke continued to fire when a shot hit his side, making him cry out in pain.

Leia got on the bridge and had everything to go when she realized Luke wasn't with her. "LUKE!" She shouted. She ran over to get him when she saw soldiers dragging him away. "LUKE!" She shouted again.

"LEIA JUST GO!" He shouted.

The ship was about to take off and Leia was forced to go back to the bridge. She sat down and looked at the charts.

**(Anakin's Ship)**

Anakin was on the bridge, doing his search all over again when a blue button flashed on the controls. "Obi-Wan we are receiving a distress signal," he informed. He pushed the button and Leia's hologram appeared.

"Father, its me Leia, if you are receiving this message I have escaped from the Sith Lord Scourge, but Luke has been captured again. I am heading towards the nearest planet and that would be on the planet Iego," she explained.

The hologram disappeared. "Setting course for Iego," he informed. Obi-Wan sat down and they went into hyperspace.

**(Iego)**

Leia was waiting off the ship, looking a the gash on her arm. She looked up when another ship landed and the doors opened. She hid behind a rock, thinking it was Scourge.

Anakin got off the ship. "Leia! Leia!" he called. Leia stood up when she saw he father.

"Father!" She called.

She ran over, forgetting some of her healing injuries and threw her arms around his neck. Anakin hugged his daughter tight, lifting her off the ground. "Thank the Galaxy you're safe," he whispered. Leia pulled away.

"They have Luke, I tried to bring him too but they…" she trailed off.

"We'll get Luke back, I promise," he answered.

He saw the dark circles under her eyes and he picked her up, carrying her back on the ship.

**(Jewlania)**

Luke hit the floor with a groan. Scourge stood above the young man. "You thought you were in pain before boy, you are in for it now," he informed. He gestured for his guards to bring Luke back on the ship. "If the Skywalkers think they're going to spoil another plan, they are wrong," he hissed.


	7. Persistence

Chapter 7: Persistence

Leia winced as Anakin took care of the gash on her arm. "What is this Scourge planning?" He asked. She let out a sigh.

"He wants revenge," she replied.

"On who?" He asked.

"You," she replied.

Anakin gave her a quizzical look. "Me?" He asked.

"Yes, for killing Darth Sidious he wants you to suffer as much as he has for losing his Uncle," she replied.

Anakin sat back. "Sidious never mentioned family to me, not ever," he murmured. Getting up from the chair, he began pacing a little.

"Dad?" she murmured.

"I'm thinking Leia," he answered before he went back to finish bandaging her arm.

Leia sighed as she sat back. "Dad, Luke is in so much danger. He's a ruthless, conniving," she told him.

"As all Sith are," he told her softly, wincing a little at the memory.

"What do we do?" Leia asked.

"You are going home to Naboo," he replied.

"What? Father, I'm going with you," she insisted standing up.

"Absolutely not," he replied.

Leia chased after him to the bridge. "Dad you'll need my help," she insisted.

"I need you to go back home and help your mother and your sister," he replied.

He was stopped when Leia grabbed a hold of his arm. "Dad, you can't do this alone, you just can't," she insisted.

"Stop, Leia, just stop," he told her turning around and pulling her hand off his arm.

Leia stared up at him, swallowing hard. "You are needed at home, I will find Luke," he answered.

"I'm going to go with you dad, you know I will," Leia told him when they were coming up to Naboo.

Letting out a sigh, he rubbed the back of his neck before looking at his daughter. "You act more like your mother more and more each day," he commented.

"Dad, please, let me help you find him," she answered.

Anakin closed his eyes for a second before turning to his daughter again.

On the planet, Fladoran, Luke hit the ground of his new cell groaning in pain. Scourge stood above the boy with an evil sneer. "You young, foolish boy," he commented. He held out his hand and the blue electricity left his hand and into the young boy's body. Luke let out a cry of pain as he writhed around on the ground. "Teach you for meddling with my plans," he told him. Luke started hitting the ground while trying anything to get away from the pulsating pain shooting through his body.

"Milord you're going to kill him," a soldier told him.

Luke gasped for air when the pain finally stopped. Scourge turned on the soldier throwing him against the wall. He turned to Luke to see him struggling to breathe. "Bring in a medical droid, the last thing I need is my prisoner dying," he told the soldier before leaving.

When the medical droid put an oxygen mask on Luke's face, the boy's eyes grew heavy from his torture. He groaned deeply as darkness claimed him. "_Leia…_," he called to his twin before darkness claimed him.

On Naboo, Leia was standing in the gardens with her sister while Anakin was speaking with Padmé. "Anakin what are we going to do?" Padmé asked worriedly.

"I'm going to go after him, I'm not going to come home without him," Anakin replied simply as he made sure his light saber was attached to his belt.

Padmé held onto his arm. "Anakin you can't do this alone," she told him.

"Don't tell me you are coming as well?" he asked.

"He's my son too," she answered angrily.

"You don't know what we're up against," he told her.

"And you do?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Anakin closed his eyes, letting out a heavy breath. "You can't do this alone," she told him quietly. She placed her hands on his face. "Kellen will be safe here with Sabe, she's safely hidden. Anakin, don't make me stand here and worry about your safety," she whispered. Resting his forehead against hers, he placed his hands over hers. "We were once a good fighting team," she commented smiling a little. Before Anakin could answer, he lifted his head when he heard Leia gasp. Looking over, he saw his daughter standing completely still.

"Leia…what is it? What's wrong?" he asked walking over to her.

"Luke just tried to contact me," she replied.

She looked at her father swallowing hard. "Dad he's hurting, Scourge is hurting him," she told him with tears in her brown eyes. Anakin looked over at Padmé to see the fear in her own eyes.

"We must hurry and try to find him. Contact Obi-Wan we'll need his help as well," he told her.

Padmé nodded before she hurried to their room to contact Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan had met up with them after bringing Mara and Sabe back for protection on the island. "Mom I want to go," Kellen insisted as Padmé reached under the bed pulling out a blaster.

"You're too young Kellen," she told her daughter.

"But mom…" Kellen started.

"No," Padmé answered turning to her youngest.

Padmé placed her blaster into it's holster on her side. "Listen to me, Kellen, okay? You are too young this is too dangerous," she insisted. She placed her hands on her daughter's arms. "This isn't like your practice sessions with your brother or sister, this is more dangerous than that. You must stay here," she insisted. Kellen bit her lower lip. "I love you sweetheart," she told her daughter. The little girl hugged her mother tight.

"I love you too mom," she answered.

"You be good for your Aunt Sabe and Mara Jade please?" she asked.

Kellen nodded her head slowly. Padmé kissed the side of her head before leaving.

Anakin was making sure Leia had everything with her when Padmé and Kellen came out. "I wanted to say bye," Kellen told him before he could object. She ran over wrapping her arms around his waist. Anakin bent down and lifted his youngest child up into his arms, hugging her close. "I love you dad," she told him.

"I love you so much Kellie," he answered softly.

He kissed the side of her head. "May the Force be with you," the eleven-year-old whispered to him.

"May the Force be with you," he answered.

Setting her back down on the ground he kissed the top of her head before getting on the ship. Kellen ran back over to Sabe watching as her family raced off to find her brother.

Padmé looked at the computer to see Naboo disappearing behind them. Anakin held his wife's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "We'll find him, Padmé, I promise," he told her.

"I know we will," she answered.


	8. Torturous Memories

Chapter 8: Torturous Memories

Luke was lying on the floor slowly waking up from unconsciousness when he heard the doors slide open. "Oooh anger, what a lovely emotion that's being emitted from you," Scourge commented. Luke winced in pain. "Also so weak, how sad," the Sith Lord sneered. He stood above the injured boy. "You should give yourself over to the Dark Side Luke. You could be a great pupil of mine and you could have an Empire of your own just like your father was so close to achieving," he commented.

"No," Luke answered.

He shook his head. "No, you won't win like Sidious did," he told him. Then a small smirk appeared on the young man's face. "Wait…he lost the war…my mistake," Luke commented. Before Luke could react the same torturous electric shock feeling went through his body again.

"Young fool, you think you can just talk however you like to me!" Scourge snapped.

Luke cried out in pain, at least he was trying. From all the screaming he had done already his throat was now raw from the pain. He had to think of something, anything, say anything to anyone who could hear him. "FATHER HELP ME!" he shouted in his mind.

Anakin woke with a gasp, his face was covered in sweat. "FATHER HELP ME!" his son's cries of pain echoed in his head.

"Luke…" he muttered.

"Father?" Leia called softly.

Anakin looked over his shoulder to see his daughter standing there. "What are you doing up? You should be resting," he said quietly.

"I heard him," she replied.

Anakin sighed sadly, resting his hand on her shoulder. "I heard him too," he murmured.

"The last place I knew where they were was Jewelania," she told her father.

"We'll reach there soon," he answered.

She swallowed hard, lowering her head a little. "Rest, Leia," he told her gently. She nodded her head slowly before she suddenly hugged him. Anakin hugged her back, closing his eyes tight.

The worse part of missing his son, was every time he closed his eyes he would picture his children as young as they were when he first met them. Only four, precious, innocent, and not a care in the whole galaxy. Letting her go, he watched as she went back to her quarters. Closing his eyes, he let out a deep breath. Sitting back in his seat, his mind began to drift back to all the evil he had done, especially to his family.

********

_**Padmé placed her hands on his face. "Help me raise our child…leave everything else behind while we still can," she insisted.**_

_**"Love won't save you Padmé, only my new powers can," he told her.**_

_**He stared at her. "I am more powerful than the chancellor. I can overthrow him, then you and I together we can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be!" he insisted. She shook her head slowly.**_

_**"I don't believe what I'm here…Obi-Wan was right…you've changed," she told him.**_

_**Anger rushed through his system at the name of his old Master. "I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me…don't you turn against me," he told her. He saw the tears rush up to her brown eyes.**_

_**"I don't know you anymore," she told him shaking her head, "Anakin…you're breaking my heart!"**_

_**She stopped for a second before continuing, "You're going down a path that I can't follow." Anakin stared at her.**_

_**"Because of Obi-Wan?" he asked.**_

_**"It's because of what you've done! What you plan to do!" she exclaimed.**_

_**He looked behind his wife to see Obi-Wan at the entryway of the ship. "Stop! Stop now come back, I love you!" she exclaimed stepping closer to him. He moved by her, feeling anger and betrayal rush through his system.**_

_**"YOU LIAR!" he roared at her.**_

_**He saw the fear in her eyes when Obi-Wan stepped closer to them. "No!" she exclaimed.**_

_**"You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!" he snapped raising his hand.**_

_**He watched as his wife clutched at her throat at the invisible force choking her.**_

Anakin woke up to someone touching his shoulder. Looking up he saw Padmé standing beside his chair. "You alright?" she asked concerned, pushing the hair from his eyes.

"How can you forgive me?" he asked.

She gave him a quizzical look. "We've been through this before," she answered.

"I still don't understand how you can forgive me," he told her.

"You weren't you, Anakin, you were manipulated into believing things that Sidious wanted you to believe," she answered

"I could've killed you," he told her.

"But you didn't," she answered.

"If it weren't for Obi-Wan being there I would've succeeded," he told her.

Padmé sighed as she rested her forehead against his. "Ani…" she said quietly.

"I was an evil person Padmé," he answered.

"Yes but you're not now," she told him.

Anakin rested his hands over her arms, moving circles into her skin with his thumbs. "Luke will be tested until we get there. Scourge is going to see if he can brainwash Luke as Sidious had done to me," he answered.

"Luke's strong," she murmured.

Nodding his head slowly, he let out a shaky breath. "Probably stronger than I," he answered. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. Anakin rested his forehead against her shoulder, his arms moving around her waist as they sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"FATHER HELP ME!" Luke's words echoed in his head again.

"I'm coming son, hold on," he answered, hoping his son could hear him.

Luke was half conscious, the pain ripping through his body as he was lying on the floor of his cell. "I'm coming son, hold on," he heard his father's words. Swallowing hard, his eyes began closing on their own accord.

Scourge was standing at the bridge of his new kingdom, looking over at one of his guards. "You have left behind an army for Kenobi and Skywalker to find?" he asked.

"Yes my liege," the guard answered.

"Perfect, they will have a little welcoming present for them when they reach Jeweliania," he said with a sneer.


	9. Fight for the Truth

Chapter 9: Fight for the Truth

Leia hurried over to the bridge of the ship when they arrived to Jewlania. "That's it father!" she exclaimed, biting her lip.

"It looks abandoned," Padmé commented glancing over at her husband.

Anakin let out a breath. "I have a bad feeling about this," he murmured.

"Keep your weapons at hand," Obi-Wan instructed as they landed the ship.

Anakin stood up and looked at his wife and daughter. "Stay close, we could be walking into a trap," he told them before they left the ship.

As they walked around the landing platform, the two Jedi were scanning the area. "It's quiet," Padmé murmured.

"Too quiet," Anakin answered.

Leia let out a deep breath. "It's down here!" she called them heading toward the prison cells.

"No Leia don't!" Anakin exclaimed just as a blaster went off and went straight for her.

Anakin jumped in front of his daughter blocking the blast with his light saber when Stormtroopers started coming out of their hiding places. Padmé was able to block an attack with her own light saber before ducking behind a pillar drawing out her blaster, firing a shot at a Stormtrooper, disarming her attacker. She hid back behind her spot as another blast came her way. "They're everywhere!" she exclaimed when she saw more Stormtroopers coming out of their hiding places.

Anakin continued to block the blasts coming his and Leia's way before disarming a Stormtrooper that was close enough to him. Raising his hand the assailant was thrown back against the wall. "Get to your mother and stay there!" he ordered his daughter before rushing over to Obi-Wan who was becoming surrounded.

"This just keeps getting better and better with each ambush," Obi-Wan commented as he and Anakin were back to back.

"We've seen worse," Anakin answered with a small smirk.

Defeating the circle of Stormtroopers that were around them, Anakin looked towards his friend. "I don't even feel Luke's Force signature!" he called out through the noise.

"He's not here!" Obi-Wan agreed.

Leia was standing next to her mother as Padmé fired another round of blasts. "Mother!" she called. She blocked a blast. "Luke's not here!" she exclaimed.

"We need to get back to the ship! Now!" Anakin called, "Padmé! Get the ship ready for take off!"

Padmé grabbed a hold of her daughter's arm firing her blaster as they got back on the ship. Running over to the bridge, she started the ship up. "Mom they're coming!" Leia called out as she grabbed her mother's blaster firing several shots.

"Let's hope they're leaping skills are still as good as they used to be," Padmé commented as the ship lifted off the ground.

Leia fired another blast, hitting her target in the shoulder and watched in horror as her would-be assailant fell out of the open door. "They're not on yet!" she called to her mother when she saw that they were lifting off the ground.

"We're picking them up," Padmé answered.

The young girl backed up as her father and "uncle" jumped onto the platform of the ship. "Padmé close the doors! Get us out of here," Anakin called to her.

"Gladly," Padmé answered as she steered the ship away from the planet.

Putting the ship onto autopilot she walked to where they were standing. "Is everyone alright?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Leia replied.

Anakin sat down, letting out a deep breath before hugging his daughter and his wife. "We'll find him," he reassured them.

"The question is where could Scourge have taken him? There are thousands of planets he could've taken Luke to," Obi-Wan answered.

"Couldn't you get Luke's Force signature?" Padmé asked holding onto Anakin's hand.

"It depends on how weak Luke is Padmé, if he's too weak it'd be hard to detect it," Obi-Wan replied.

"But we'll try," Anakin put in quickly.

Padmé closed her eyes, resting her hand against her forehead as she couldn't help but wonder what this Scourge was doing to her son. The mystery terrified her, but the possible answers were even worse. "We'll find him, I promise Padmé," Anakin told her softly. He hugged her close, resting his forehead against the side of her head. "I promise," he repeated quietly.

On Korriban, Luke was slowly gaining consciousness when he saw Scourge standing in the room. "Give yourself up, Luke, your feeble Jedi powers are no match for the Sith," he told the boy. Luke shook his head slowly.

"Never," he answered wincing from the pain.

Scourge grinned as he crouched down by the injured boy. "Do you have any clue of what kind of father your truly is? You think just because he claims he's good that he's all good again?" he asked with a smirk.

"He defeated your evil uncle, you tell me," Luke answered.

The battered boy suddenly felt like a vice grip was around his throat. His hands immediately went to his throat gasping for air. "You think your father is so good hm? Despite the fact of all the evil he had done? What about what he did to your precious mother before you were born?" he sneered. Luke gasped for air. "Oh that's right, you don't know," Scourge commented with a smirk before letting the boy drop to the ground.

"Father would never hurt mother," Luke answered gasping for air.

"Really? So you don't know what happened on Mustafar?" Scourge asked.

Luke glared at the evil man before him. "How he almost strangled to your mother to death while she was pregnant with you and your sister?" he asked. Scourge step a little closer. "Well, I guess that wasn't entirely his fault, since your mother betrayed him," he commented.

"Liar," Luke answered.

"Am I? She goes to your father to gain his trust but she brings Obi-Wan with her to destroy him, isn't that betrayal?" he asked.

"Liar!" Luke repeated, "she never would've done that! Never!"

"Is that what they told you?" Scourge asked.

He crouched back down beside Luke. "Or have they kept everything a secret from you? What did they tell you about Mustafar? The fact that Obi-Wan and Vader fought each other? Is that all they told you?" he asked. Luke was silent. "Admit it Luke, you hear that Vader almost killed your mother out of anger, but why would he be so angry to kill her? Would it be because she betrayed him?" he asked.

"No," Luke answered.

Sighing, Scourge stood up from the floor. "Believe what you want to believe, but think about it long and hard," he told the young man before raising his hand the electricity went from his hand and into Luke's body once more.


	10. A Mother's Heartache

__

Chapter 10: A Mothers Heartache

Anakin was sitting in his room with his eyes closed. For the last four hours he had been meditating, trying to search for his son's Force signature. Padmé was walking down the hall when she saw her husband deep into his meditation. Leia stood beside her mother. "I'm going to go help him," she said quietly. Padmé watched as her daughter walked over and sat next to Anakin, letting her body relax and the meditation came over her.

Padmé sighed as walked down the hall as her mind began to drift. Remembering that precious baby she held in her arms the moment he was born. So beautiful, so perfect, so small, and he was all hers.

**_Padmé smiled as she walked into the nursery that Owen and Beru made for the twins. Walking over to Leia's crib, she watched as her daughter slept peacefully. Stroking her cheek gently, she walked over to Luke's crib. Luke was wide awake, staring up at the mobile above his head. "What are you doing up?" she asked smiling._**

**_Reaching into the crib, she lifted her son up into her arms as she cradled him close. Luke let out a little noise as he reached up grasping the Japor snippet into his tiny hand. "Your father made that," she told the infant smiling softly. Holding the necklace up, she smiled as Luke let out a gurgle as he kept reaching for it. "You're so precious Luke," she whispered, kissing his forehead._**

Coming out of her memories, Padmé found herself sitting in her and Anakin's room. Lying down on the bed she couldn't help but wonder what kind of pain her son was going through. She didn't want to imagine it, but she couldn't keep herself from thinking about it. Forcing herself to think of something else, her memories of Luke growing up entered her mind.

______

**Padmé was sitting on the ground watching her twins toddle around laughing and giggling. "Mama!" Luke called.**

**"Mama's here," Padmé answered.**

**The little boy toddled over and plopped himself down in her lap. "Hello precious," she cooed softly, kissing the top of his head. The little boy pointed to the sky.**

**"Dar!" he exclaimed.**

**"Yep stars," she answered smiling.**

**His blue eyes sparkled as he just clapped his hands together before snuggling up in his mother's arms. Leia toddled over and sat down next to her mother. Padmé smiled as she pulled her daughter in her free arm. "My precious ones," she cooed softly hugging them close to her.**

Padmé opened her eyes when she heard a door open. She didn't make a move to acknowledge who was at the door. Anakin removed his robe, placing it on the chair. He lied down behind her, hugging her close. "We'll find him Padmé, I won't stop until I find him," he told her softly.

"I know," she answered with tears in her eyes.

Anakin closed his eyes as he held onto her. Padmé placed her hands over his as the tears fell down her face.

Padmé walked out of the house to see Luke practicing with Anakin. "You're getting better, just don't think Luke," he told his son. Anakin smiled as he grabbed the helmet from behind him. "Now put this on," he instructed.

"How am I supposed to fight with this on?" Six-year-old Luke asked.

"You're supposed to use the Force, son," Anakin answered.

"Boys, dinner is about ready so you should come in after this training lesson," she told them.

"Yes mom," Luke answered.

Anakin nodded with a smile before he continued with his son's training.

Anakin kissed the back of Padmé's shoulder as he tried to calm her. The tears continued to fall down her face. "I want our son back Anakin," she told him.

"I know," he answered.

He continued to hold his wife as she began to drift off to sleep. Leia hurried into the room. "Mother! Father!" she called to her parents, making them sit up.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"I know where Luke is," she replied.

"Where? Where is he?" Padmé asked standing up.  
"A planet called Korriban," Leia replied making Anakin stop dead in his tracks when he went to leave the room.

"Korriban are you sure?" Anakin asked.

Leia nodded her head slowly. "Is it dangerous?" Padmé asked standing up from the bed.

"Korriban is in the Sith territory, its very dangerous," he replied.

"What do you suggest we do?" Padmé asked.

Anakin held onto her hand. "We keep our guards up. Leia, stay with your mother do not, I repeat, do not run off as soon as you feel your brother's Force signature, they're probably expecting that," he explained. Leia nodded her head slowly. "Padmé…" he started.

"I'll be alright," she assured him.

"Then we will set a course for Korriban," Obi-Wan commented.

Padmé held onto Anakin's hand, closing her eyes with a deep breath. "How did you find out where he was?" Anakin asked his daughter.

"Luke told me," she replied.

Anakin rubbed the back of his neck. "They might be expecting us, if it's not the soldiers it's what else lives on that planet," he told them.

"Like what?" Padmé asked.

"Hssiss and Kath Hounds, so everyone be careful," he replied.

"What is this a planet or feeding grounds?" Padmé asked.

"Both," Anakin replied as they went to the bridge.

He put in the coordinates. "There's more but we're not even going to worry about those unless we absolutely need to," he added.

"Father…" Leia started.

"This planet is filled with creatures that are dangerous, we have the Hississ, Kath Hounds, and Shyracks," he told them.

"Scourge sure knew where he was going," Leia commented shuddering.

"That is why you stick with us, understand?" Anakin asked looking at her.

The young girl nodded and Padmé rested her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

When they arrived at Korriban, Anakin looked out the window. "There is no landing platform," he informed.

"Where do we land?" Padmé asked.

"Valley of the Dark Lords," was his only answer.

Landing the ship, Anakin threw off his robe again. "Leave anything here that can either get caught on anything just in case a quick retreat is needed," he instructed. Pulling off their robes, they made sure their weapons were on their sides before leaving. Leia stood next to Padmé as they looked at all the tombs.

"These hold all Sith Lords?" Leia asked.

"Only the Greatest Sith Lords. Each tomb is created before their death so when they die they are buried here," Anakin replied.

Padmé looked over at Anakin to see his eyes glancing at a large tomb. Following his eyes she saw what he was looking at. "That would've been mine," he muttered. Padmé held onto his hand.

"Now it won't be," Obi-Wan told him resting his hand on his shoulder.

Anakin nodded before they continued on their journey toward the Academy.

What looked to be a short walk, it felt like an eternity to get there. Anakin to stop and look around, his blue eyes narrowing a little. "Anakin…" Padmé started. He held his hand up, gesturing for her to be quiet.

"We're being followed," he told them quietly.

"I felt it too," Obi-Wan agreed quietly.

Leia felt it as well and her eyes began to scan around the area when she suddenly felt something standing right behind her. Turning around her eyes widened in horror when she saw a large lizard like creature standing only feet from her. Before she and her mother could reach for their weapons the beast knocked them off their feet and onto the ground. Anakin, seeing that the Hssiss attacked his family, drew out his light saber going after the creature. He aimed his weapon at the creatures head, but before he could bring it down, the creature disappeared. "Where did it go?" Leia asked. Anakin and Obi-Wan helped them off the ground.

"We have to go, now," he told them.

They started running toward the academy. "This just keeps getting better!" Obi-Wan commented.

"What is that?" Padmé asked.

"A Hssiss," Anakin replied.

The creature suddenly appeared before them. Anakin ducked and rolled when the gigantic lizard took a swipe at his head. "Don't let it scratch you!" he called out. Leia pulled out her saber and ignited it as the creature went to scratch at her. The creature let out a roar of pain as she struck it in the leg with her weapon.

"LEIA!" Anakin shouted using his hand to force her back with the creature aimed at her head with it's other claw.

Padmé pulled out her blaster firing several shots at the Hssiss. The creature hissed before disappearing again. "Let's go before it decides to show itself again," Anakin told them as they continued their run toward the academy.

When they finally arrived, they looked around. "It feels so…dark here," Leia said quietly. Padmé gestured for her to be quiet. Anakin and Obi-Wan kept their light sabers drawn, their eyes scanning all around the room. They suddenly heard chuckling echoing off the walls.

"How wonderful, you did make it here," Scourge's voice cackled off the walls.

Obi-Wan's head scanned around the room. "And you brought your friend, Obi-Wan, how wonderful," Scourge commented.

"Show yourself, Scourge, you coward," Anakin told him.

"Now, now, no need for name calling," Scourge commented as he came out from his hiding place in the shadows.

All four of them drew out their light sabers. "I really don't think your sabers will be able to save you from my army," he commented. Hundreds of Stormtroops came out of several doors surrounding them. Scourge grinned as all four of them reluctantly surrendered. "I knew you would see it my way," he commented.

"Where's my son?" Padmé demanded.

"Patience Senator patience," Scourge answered.

His smile went toward Leia. "Hello Leia my dear, so lovely to see you again," he commented. Anakin grabbed his daughter by her arm, pulling her behind him.

"Where is he Scourge?" Anakin demanded.

Scourge chuckled a little. "All in good time," he answered. His yellow eyes falling upon Anakin. "You were a wonderful Sith Lord Vader, such a waste of talent," he commented.

"I'm still full of surprises," Anakin answered.

Scourge chuckled evilly before looking toward Obi-Wan. "I saw your family once, Obi-Wan, beautiful family, especially that daughter of yours," he commented.

"You will leave my daughter alone," Obi-Wan answered.

Scourge's eyes scanned the room when the door at the top of the stairs opened. "Oh…I don't believe you have met my new apprentice," he commented. They looked up and Padmé let out a gasp.

"No!" she exclaimed.

Anakin felt his heart plummet to the pit of his stomach and felt Leia grip the back of his vest. "Luke…" Leia whispered.


	11. Believing Lies

Chapter 11: Believing Lies

Anakin stared at his son in disbelief. "Luke…" he trailed off in disbelief. Luke's eyes were yellow as he walked down the stairs standing beside his new "Master". "Luke what are you doing?" Anakin demanded.

"I am going to finish the job you failed to do," Luke replied.

Luke's eyes moved over to Padmé. "You are a traitor," he told her, his voice cold. Anakin looked at the new Sith Lord.

"What have you told him?" Anakin exclaimed.

"Only the truth Lord Vader," Scourge answered.

Luke walked down the stairs. "You betrayed father on Mustafar! You brought _him_ there to kill your own husband!" he exclaimed.

"Luke stop this," Obi-Wan demanded.

Luke spun around and used the Force to shove the Jedi Master back against the wall. Luke looked toward his father. "And you _lied_! You lied about everything!" he snapped. Glaring he raised is light saber, igniting the weapon. "Your reign is over, father, it is my turn," he told him.

"I'm not going to fight you," Anakin answered.

The young man looked toward his mother. "First thing's first, destroying the traitor!" he snapped.

"LUKE NO!" Leia screamed as he moved in for the kill on his own mother.

Before the blade could come upon Padmé, Anakin's blade blocked his son's. Luke glared at Anakin before swinging the blade towards his father's head. Ducking, the Jedi aimed his sword toward Luke's waist just to stop him when the boy stopped him. Scourge was standing in his place laughing as he watched the fight in front of him. The two of them started backing up out of the room and down the hall. Anakin felt so much hate and anger coming from his son. "Luke! Listen to me! This isn't you, son, this isn't you," he insisted.

"This has always been me! You're just mad now because I'm finishing your own task because of your cowardice!" Luke exclaimed.

He took another swipe at his father's head but Anakin blocked the attack again. "You returned to the woman who betrayed you! My own mother betrayed you by bringing Obi-Wan to kill you!" Luke exclaimed. He tried to take out his father's legs but Anakin jumped over his head before turning around and blocking another attack.

"Luke! I betrayed her!" Anakin answered.

Luke let out a yell as he continued fighting his father.

Scourge grinned as he walked over to Padmé and Leia. Leia went to grab her light saber when he lifted his hand, throwing the young girl across the room. "LEIA!" Padmé exclaimed. She let out a gasp when she felt the vice grip on her throat.

"You foolish, foolish woman, you have always been foolish," he hissed.

Padmé gasped for air feeling the darkness begin to claim her. "MOTHER!" Leia shouted as she tried to reach her.

"Always the enemy Senator, never the ally," he commented.

Suddenly a blast hit Scourge's side making him drop Padmé. Padmé fell to the floor holding her throat and coughing while getting the air back in her lungs. Leia was standing in her same position with her blaster in hand. "You little…" Scourge growled as he grabbed his light saber. Obi-Wan jumped in front of the young girl with his saber drawn, their blades clashing together.

"Leia! Get your mother," Obi-Wan called to the girl.

Leia ran over to her mother, helping her up. "Mother…" she started.

"I'm alright," Padmé assured her.

Anakin jumped from his son's next attack before he used the Force to shove his son up against the wall, making him stay completely still. Luke concentrated hard enough and was able to force himself out of his father's trap. What happened next surprised Anakin, Luke raised his hand and blue electricity went from his hand to him. Moving quickly, Anakin raised his blade and the light saber absorbed the energy. "You lied to me! You always lied to me! You never told me the truth about anything! You always treated me like I'm still that little boy you kidnapped!" Luke snapped.

"Luke, I was evil then, I was under Sidious's influence just like you are under Scourge's! Son let go of your hate and come back!" Anakin answered.

"You were the most powerful being in the galaxy!" Luke exclaimed.

"And I lost your mother, you, and your sister as a price!" Anakin answered as he blocked Luke's attack.

Scourge and Obi-Wan's fight seemed endless. "I can see the images of your little girl in your head Obi-Wan," Scourge sneered.

"Get out of my head!" Obi-Wan snapped before trying to aim at Scourge's throat.

"A pretty little red-headed girl," he sneered as he blocked the attack.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, refusing to let his anger take control of him. "Or maybe that pretty little wife of yours, Sabe is her name isn't it?" he asked.

"Stay away from my family," Obi-Wan answered before he raised his hand and watched as the Sith Lord started moving back, but didn't fall back.

Scourge grabbed Obi-Wan by his throat, throwing him to the floor. "NO!" Padmé exclaimed. Leia ran over with her own light saber, attacking the evil Sith Lord. Scourge grabbed a hold of Leia, throwing her into a few Stormtroopers. Padmé raised her blaster firing several shots at the now attacking army. "LEIA!" Padmé shouted for her daughter.

Leia pulled out her saber again and started slashing her way through the crowd of Stormtroopers. Scourge jumped up on a ledge with Obi-Wan following right after him. "And here I thought Vader was the only one who defied Jedi codes," he sneered, "won't matter, I'll be seeing that family of yours soon." He kicked Obi-Wan in the stomach making him fly into the railing, rendering him unconscious from the blow. "_Luke, meet me at the ship my young apprentice_," Scourge called out before going to the ship that was sitting on top of the academy.

Luke suddenly stopped his attack on his father. Disengaging his light saber he jumped up on the balcony. "Goodbye Father," he told him before running off.

"LUKE!" Anakin shouted going after him.

Running up the stairs to the roof, Anakin arrived a second too late as he watched the ship take off with his son inside. "MOTHER!" he heard Leia scream.

Hurrying back to the front hall he saw Padmé on the floor holding her side in pain. Obi-Wan was holding his throbbing head from Scourge's final attack. "We have to go, now," Anakin told them. Lifting Padmé up into his arms, he held her close as they fought their way through the army of Stormtroopers, going back towards their ship.

Back on the ship, Obi-Wan had put their coordinates to Courascant. Anakin was in his and Padmé's room, tending the his wife's singed side from the blaster. As he was trying his best to heal her wound the best he could, he felt a tear hit his hand and looked at her. Padmé was crying softly, her head lowered. "I'm so sorry, Padmé, I'm so sorry," he told her softly, hugging her tight. She hugged him back with a sob.

"It wasn't your fault," she answered.

She held onto him crying. "I just want my son back," she sobbed. Nodding his head slowly, he kissed the top of her head.

"I'll get him back, Padmé, back home and back on the right side," he whispered.

Burying his face in her hair he had tears in his own eyes. "I promise," he repeated softly.


	12. Never Giving Up

Chapter 12: Never Giving Up

Anakin walked on the bridge to hear a few alarms going off. "What's happening?" he asked.

"The ship's been damaged when we were escaping Korriban," Obi-Wan replied.

Padmé looked over at Obi-Wan. Anakin stood behind Padmé, resting his hand on her shoulder. "We have to land somewhere and repair the ship," he informed.

"What about Luke? We need to get him," Padmé answered.

"We can't go after Luke with a damaged ship," Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin rubbed her shoulder gently. "I promise you Padmé, we will find him, but I agree with Obi-Wan we can't find and save Luke from the Dark Side with a damaged ship," he murmured. Padmé closed her eyes.

"Alright," she answered.

"Where is our nearest planet?" Anakin asked.

"It looks like a planet Troiken," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin rubbed his wife's arm, nodding his head slowly. "Then we'll set a course for Troiken," he commented.

"Is there anything on this planet that'll kill us?" Leia asked looking over Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"If we land on the wrong side we'll freeze if we land on the other side we'll burn, we have to land in the equator area," Obi-Wan replied circling the area.

Leia sighed. "These planets just keep getting better and better," she commented. Anakin chuckled lightly at the expression on his daughter's face.

"Will our transmissions reach Naboo?" Padmé asked.

"Not likely, Naboo is on the other side of the galaxy," Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin kissed the top of her head. "I'm sure Kellen's fine," he whispered to her. Nodding her head slowly, she rubbed her forehead.

When they arrived at Troiken four days later, they were able to land the ship onto the equator. As they got off the ship, Leia looked around curiously. "Leia, stay close," Obi-Wan told her as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

Anakin was still on the ship checking the extensive damage while his mind kept drifting back to Luke. "_You lied to me! You always lied to me! You never told me the truth about anything! You always treated me like I'm still that little boy you kidnapped_!" Luke's words echoed in his head.

"Anakin?" Padmé called softly.

Standing beside her husband, she rested her hand on his arm. Looking over at Padmé he let out a deep breath. "It is taking everything I have to keep myself from hating Scourge for what he is and what he has done to our family," he told her.

"I know," Padmé answered.

She rested her forehead against the top of his head as he sat down in the chair that was beside him. "That is what Scourge wants," he murmured.

"He won't win," she answered softly.

Nodding his head slowly, he let out a sigh. "The ship is damaged beyond repair," he told her.

"Great," she muttered.

Anakin suddenly lifted his head. "What is it?" she asked.

"Someone's coming," he replied.

Walking off the ship, holding Padmé's hand when they saw someone approaching. "Who's there?" Obi-Wan called out. Anakin grabbed Leia, pulling her behind him and Padmé. The figure walking towards them turned out to be a young man.

"Well, don't you guys look a little lost," he commented as he stopped walking toward them.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked.

"Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon," the man replied.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "A little young to have a ship of your own aren't you?" he asked.

"Age doesn't matter, as long as you know how to fly that's all it matters," Han replied.

There was an awkward silence. "What brings you to Troiken? Doubt it's for the spices," Han commented.

"Our ship is damaged and we're stranded here," Obi-Wan replied.

"Could you help us?" Padmé asked.

"It won't be cheap," Han replied.

Leia rolled her eyes. "Of course it wouldn't be, why would it be?" she commented as she stepped out from behind her father.

"Leia," Anakin said quietly.

A grin appeared on Han's face at the young girl in front of him. "Business is business sweetheart," he told her. Leia scowled at him.

"Leia," Padmé called to her daughter.

"Well it seems I am in a disadvantage, if we're going to do business should I at least know your names?" Han asked crossing his arms.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker, my wife Padmé and our daughter Leia," Anakin informed.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Obi-Wan answered.

Han stared at Anakin. "The former Darth Vader returns as a Jedi," he commented.

"He has been a Jedi Master for the last eleven years," Leia answered.

"Will you help us?" Padmé asked.

"As I said it's not a cheap ride, where do you have to go?" he asked.

"We need to find Darth Scourge," Leia replied.

"Hey, I'm not going after some Dark Lord's ship, I'll take you to whatever planet you want to go and you can make your way from there," Han told them.

"What is the closest planet from here?" Anakin asked.

"A planet that could help us?" Obi-Wan put in.

Han raised an eyebrow. "I'll take you as far as Telos, it's a couple of days in hyperspace which means my price just upped," he told them.

"That's unfair!" Leia exclaimed.

"As I said sweetheart, business, and I'm smuggling more than just spices on this ship now," he answered.

"We'll give you twelve thousand right now plus fifteen when we reach Telos," Obi-Wan informed.

They watched Han's eyes light up at the price. "Well you guys have yourself a ship, you better get your stuff and follow me," he told them. They went on the ship to grab whatever supplies they had.

"Master how are we going to get that kind of money to give him?" Anakin asked.

"I have a plan Anakin don't worry," Obi-Wan assured him.

Leia grabbed her blaster from under her bed, hiding it under her robes. "I have to send a message to your sister as soon as I can," Padmé informed as she walked into the room.

"I don't feel anything wrong with Kellen mother, I'm sure she's alright," Leia assured her.

"Yes but it won't be long before Scourge finds out where Kellen, Sabé and Mara are hidden," Padmé replied.

Leia felt the worry coming from her mother. "We have to talk to father," she answered. Padmé nodded as they left the room.

Anakin was standing outside when Padmé and Leia came out. "We have to get back to Naboo. Scourge will find where they're hidden, it's too easy of a hiding place," Padmé told her husband.

"Obi-Wan and I were thinking the same thing," he replied.

Anakin looked over at Han. "We don't have time to just stop and grab a ship," he told them.

"Father! He's already raising his price about bringing us to Telos!" Leia exclaimed quietly.

"We have to do what we must Leia," Anakin answered.

"I agree," Obi-Wan murmured.

Anakin walked over to Han to negotiate another deal with the smuggler.

On Naboo, Kellen was sitting on her bed practicing her mind techniques. The ball in front of her was shakily floating above the girl's dresser. When her brother entered her mind, she lost her connection and the ball crashed to the floor. "_Kellen_," her brother's voice whispered into her head.

"_Luke, where are you? Are you okay?_" the girl answered her eyes widening to hear her brother's voice.

"_Our family has betrayed us, Kellen,_" Luke told his sister.

"_I don't believe that, mother and father are trying to find you_," Kellen answered.

"_They found me and father tried to kill me_," Luke insisted.

Kellen's blue eyes widened. "_I don't believe that! Father would never hurt us! Never!_" she insisted.

"_Father killed children before Kellen. He killed the women and children of Tusken Raiders and then he killed Jedi younglings when mother was pregnant with Leia and I_," Luke explained.

Before Kellen could answer her brother, the connection was suddenly broken with the sound of her door opening. "Kellen your mother and father are here," Mara called. Gasping, the girl jumped off the bed and ran out the door.

Anakin got off the ship just as Kellen ran out of the house. "Kellen…" he started when he felt horror coming from her. The young girl threw her arms around her father's waist in fear.

"Please tell me it's not true father, please tell me it isn't true," she begged.

"What Kellie? What?" he asked pulling back, his hands on her shoulders, he could see the tears in her eyes.

"Luke spoke to me, he told me you tried to kill him and you killed children before. Please father tell me it isn't true, please tell me he's lying," she insisted with a tear falling down her face.

Anakin looked over at Padmé to see the unshed tears in her own eyes over the horrible past memories of his evil times. "Your brother has joined the Dark Side, Kellie, he's going to use whatever he can to try to get you to join his side," he told her as he moved down to her level.

"But is it true? Father, did you kill Tusken Raider's children? Did you kill Jedi younglings?" she asked.

Anakin sighed as he stood up and led his daughter back into the house with Padmé and Leia behind him.

Sitting his daughter down, he sat down on the table so he was right in front of her. "Kellie, you have to understand I was evil, consumed by rage," he told her. He rested his hands on his daughter's arms. "I did do what your brother said I did," he told her. Kellen's eyes widened and she got up from her place on the couch, moving away from him. "Kellen…" he started.

"You killed kids!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening in horror, "You killed kids when you have kids of your own!"

Anakin could feel the disgust coming from her. Before Anakin could say anything, he watched as his daughter ran out of the room. Lowering his head, he closed his eyes when Padmé stood behind him, her hands resting on his shoulders. "We have to get them moving Anakin, if we're going to keep them safe from Scourge," Obi-Wan said quietly. Nodding his head slowly, he got up from his seat on the table.

"Anakin…" she said quietly.

"My own daughter looked at me like I'm a monster Padmé," he told her quietly before going back to the ship, walking right by Han who had seen everything.


	13. The Love for a Family

Chapter 13: The Love for a Family

As they were traveling to the planet Malachor V, Padmé saw that her husband was shutting everyone out. Especially when Kellen would come out and she wouldn't even glance at her father. Every time the young girl would come in, Anakin could feel all the disgust his child had towards him for the mistakes he had made in his past.

As they were getting close to Malachor, Padmé was through with seeing her daughter look at Anakin with such shame and disgust. Getting up from her chair she went over to Kellen's room. "Kellen Skywalker, I cannot believe you," she told her daughter, walking into the room.

"What?" Kellen asked.

"Treating your father this way," Padmé replied angrily.

"I don't understand how you can forgive him for what he did! He killed kids mother!" Kellen exclaimed getting off the bed.

"Don't raise your voice to me Kellen Shmi," she scolded her daughter.

Kellen closed her moth. "You wait here," she told her daughter. She left the room and went over to the bridge. "Anakin," she called softly. He glanced at her. Padmé kneeled beside her husband. "I think you should show your daughter what happened on Tatooine," she whispered.

"What difference would it make?" he asked.

"It would help Kellen understand," she answered.

She moved her fingers through his hair. "Please Anakin, I can't show her and it's better to show her than to explain it through words," she told him softly.

"Padmé she won't even look at me," he answered.

"Anakin, please," she insisted.

Anakin was quiet for a few more minutes. "Please, just so your daughter can understand," she murmured. He closed his eyes as the memories of why he did the things he had done began to haunt him.

Walking into Kellen's room, he saw that his daughter was once again ignoring him. "Kellen, I need to show you something," he told her.

"I don't want to see your memories of murdering those children," Kellen insisted.

"You might be angry with me Kellen, but I am your father and I have to tell you this," he answered.

"Fine," she muttered sitting up.

Anakin let out a deep breath as he sat down on the chair in the room, closing his eyes as he fell into a meditation. Kellen stared at him quizzically when she let out a gasp.

**_Walking into the tent, Anakin felt his heart sink to the very depths of his stomach to see his mother tied against a rack. Hurrying over to her, he undid the binds that held her wrists, grabbing her around the waist as she began to fall. "Mom…mom…" he called softly as he sat down on the ground, holding his severely beaten mother in his arms. He saw her eyes open up, staring up at him._**

__

**"Ani…is it you?" she asked softly.**

**"I'm here mom…you're safe," he assured her.**

**Her eyes seemed to be glazed over. "Ani? Ani…" she said softly. A smile appeared on her battered face. "Oh you look so handsome…" she said smiling, placing her hand on his cheek. Anakin kissed her hand softly fighting back his tears. "My son…oh my grown up son…I'm so proud of you Ani…" she told him.**

**"I've missed you…" he whispered.**

**"Now I am complete," she told him quietly.**

**Feeling a tug at his heart, he watched as the light began to fade in her eyes. "I…I love…" she started.**

**"Stay with me mom…everything…everything's going to be…" he started.**

**"I love you…" she said in a very quiet whisper.**

**She continued to stare into his eyes. "I…I love…" she trailed off. Anakin watched in horror as his mother fell back in his arms…dead. Feeling like someone had taken a light saber and cut out his soul with him, he slowly reached up closing his mother's eyes. Holding her close, he closed his eyes tight. Then he felt the hatred build in his system.**

**"They must die!" he thought as he placed his mother down on the ground.**

**Pulling out his light saber he killed the two guards outside the tent. He watched as a Raider charged at him and he easily struck down the creature.**

Kellen opened her eyes with another gasp. "Father…" she whispered softly to see the pain still reflecting his her father's eyes.

"I hated them, Kellen, I felt absolute true hate," he told her.

"But why the Jedi younglings father?" she asked.

Anakin sighed softly. "Your mother was pregnant with your brother and sister. For weeks I had visions of your mother dying during childbirth and I was so obsessed with my mission of not letting that happened. Sidious told me that he could save your mother and I believed him. He manipulated my mind into believe all the Jedi were evil and they had to be destroyed," he explained. Swallowing hard as he lowered his head. "Kellen my obsession almost killed your mother. Your brother doesn't understand that I couldn't tell you children the whole truth because I am ashamed of myself for what I had done," he told her.

Anakin kneeled down on the floor. "Kellen, you, your brother, your sister, and your mother are everything to me. I'd do anything to keep you safe and that is my downfall, my obsession is protecting you. That is what has your brother hating me is because he believed I lied to me that I would become a killer again, I am not that way anymore Kellie, I will never become Darth Vader again. When those younglings died, I was Lord Vader, I am Anakin Skywalker sweetheart. Anakin Skywalker is who I'll be for eternity," he explained. Anakin kissed his daughter's forehead. "Just don't grow to hate me for my past doings Kellie, please," he whispered, "hate is what got me into that mess and hate is what has your brother where he is. Please don't grow the hate that you're beginning to feel."

Anakin closed his eyes as he kissed his daughter's temple. "Because I love you, your brother, your sister, and your mother so much," he added quietly. Getting up off the floor, he left his daughter alone with her thoughts.

When they arrived at Malachor V, Padmé made sure everyone had everything they needed. "Padmé, we're fine," Sabé insisted laughing a little.

"I know, just making sure," Padmé answered.

She walked over to Kellen, hugging her tight. Kellen hugged her back closing her eyes. "Dad," she heard Mara call. The young girl hurried over to Obi-Wan, hugging him tight and watched as Obi-Wan hugged his daughter back, lifting her up off the ground as if she weighed nothing.

"Be good for Sabé please," Padmé insisted.

"I will," Kellen answered.

"We should go," Anakin told Padmé.

Kellen bit her lower lip as she watched as Anakin checked to make sure he had his light saber still attached to his belt. Swallowing hard, Kellen opened her mouth as Anakin turned to leave. "Daddy!" she called. Just as Anakin turned around, his daughter was jumping up from the ground, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry daddy, I'm sorry for being mean," she told him with tears in her eyes. Anakin hugged her tight, kissing the side of her head.

"Just remember that I love you Kellie," he whispered.

She nodded her head slowly. "I love you very much," he told her.

"I love you too daddy," she answered.

Kissing the side of her head once more he set her down on the ground. "Stay here and try practicing your skills," he told her. She nodded her head slowly.

"May the Force be with you," she told her parents.

"May the Force be with you," Anakin answered smiling a little.

Padmé kissed the top of her daughter's head before the four of them went back on the ship.

That night, Obi-Wan walked onto the ship to find his one time apprentice fighting sleep. "Anakin you need to sleep," he told the younger man.

"I'm alright Master," Anakin answered.

"No Anakin, you need rest," Obi-Wan insisted as he practically shoved Anakin towards his room.

Sighing, Anakin went to his room. Removing his robe and boots, he lied down behind Padmé. "You're actually coming to bed," Padmé murmured sleepily.

"Only because Obi-Wan is ordering me to," he replied.

Padmé smiled as she turned around, resting her head on her husband's chest. Anakin wrapped his arms around her. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered as they fell asleep curled up together.


	14. A Father's Sacrifice

Chapter 14: A Fathers Sacrifice

Anakin was sitting on the bridge staring out at the stars that were zooming as they were trying to track down Scourge's ship. Padmé walked up behind her husband, resting her hand on his shoulder. "You alright?" she asked.

"I'll be better when we find Scourge's ship," he murmured.

Nodding her head slowly, she rested her forehead against the top of his head. Anakin moved his hands over hers, closing his eyes. "I'm going to get Luke back Padmé, I promise," he murmured.

"I know," she said quietly.

"Hey we have a ship on our scanners," Han informed.

"Where?" Anakin asked.

"A parasec away," he replied.

Padmé swallowed, closing her eyes. "Get Leia," Anakin told her. Nodding she left the bridge to find her daughter. Obi-Wan walked over, standing next to Anakin.

"Ready?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You have no idea," Anakin replied.

"I got hit with the tractor beam," Han informed.

"Shut the ship down," Obi-Wan answered.

Han shook his head slowly as he got up from his seat. "You better have a plan," he told them. Leia hurried over standing next to her father. "You better have those fancy sabers ready," Han commented.

"You better have your own blaster ready," Obi-Wan answered.

Padmé rested her hand on Leia's shoulders. "Come on we better get hidden if we're going to hide from the Stormtroopers that search this place," Han told them as he led them from the bridge.

Luke was standing on a balcony watching as the Stormtroopers left the ship after a few hours. Scourge stood beside the boy with a smile. "Have they found anything my young apprentice?" he asked.

"No Master, the ship is empty," Luke replied.

"Hmm curious," Scourge commented.

Luke nodded his head slowly before they left their place on the balcony.

Anakin was searching around the halls after they were able to sneak off the ship when the Stormtroopers weren't looking. "Leia," he called grabbing his daughter's arm. He pulled her into a control room while everyone else followed him. "I need you to stay here," he instructed. The young girl's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You can't be serious!" she exclaimed quietly.

"It's safer here and the last thing I want is Scourge getting his hands on you again," he answered.

Leia stared at him with a heavy sigh. "I'll stay with her, she'll be safe here with me," Han informed as he sat back in a chair.

"Oh great a nerfherder as my protector," she muttered.

"Watch it princess I'm doing you a favor," Han answered as he propped his feet up on the controls.

"Oh yes I feel safer now than I ever did," Leia muttered irritated.

"Leia, please just stay here," Padmé told her daughter.

Sighing Leia shook her head slowly. "Alright," she murmured. Anakin kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Wait here for us, I mean it," he told her.

Padmé kissed her daughter's cheek before they left. "Your family's insane to be easy targets for this Scourge guy," Han commented.

"And yet you're here, so I wouldn't be talking," Leia answered with a small glare.

Han rolled his eyes as he just fussed with his blaster.

As the three adults went through the halls of the ship, Anakin kept glancing around the corners with his light saber ready for anything that could possible come after him or his family. "I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan said quietly. Anakin lifted his head when Padmé suddenly pressed up against his back. Peeking around a corner, he saw several Stormtroopers standing at an entryway.

"That door is the only way in or out of here," he informed.

Obi-Wan nodded his head slowly. "We'll worry about that door when the time comes," he commented. Padmé raised her blaster. "We don't want to cause more attention to ourselves," Obi-Wan pointed out.

"We should split up," Padmé said quietly.

"Bad idea," Anakin answered.

"We have to separate, if we're found out we have a better chance of finding Luke on our own then all of us getting captured at once," Padmé commented.

"Padmé's right," Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin let out a deep breath before putting his saber back on his belt. "What do you suggest?" he asked. Reaching into her pocket, Padmé pulled out a holomap, hitting the button as a map of the ship appeared on the screen.

"There's only so many places Luke can be," she answered.

She pointed to a section of the ship. "We each take a section that way we cover more ground this way," she added. Anakin rubbed his chin, letting out a deep breath.

"If this is the only way we can find Luke then let's do it," he murmured.

Padmé nodded as they started breaking off to their own sections of the ship. "Padmé," he called lightly. He grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him. "Be careful, please," he said quietly.

"I will be, you be careful too," she answered.

Anakin rested his forehead to hers. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.

Kissing her gently, Anakin held her as if this was the last time he would ever see her. Padmé hugged him tightly, closing her eyes before letting him go and they disappeared in their own directions.

Luke was standing at the bridge of the ship when he felt a presence. "My lord, is something troubling you?" a soldier asked.

"No, just keep working," he ordered.

He made sure his light saber was on his belt as he left the bridge.

As Anakin ventured through the halls, so many memories came back to him as he looked at the hall of the Starship, of all the evil he had done. It brought back all the memories of what kind of monster he had become. It had pained him of the kind of evil he had done, especially at the expense of his own family. "Hey! Intruder!" he heard a Stormtrooper call out. Whipping out his light saber, Anakin spun around and blocked several shots the troopers fired at him, one blast ricocheting back to one trooper. Holding up his hand, the blaster left the other Stormtrooper's hand and into his own. Knowing that he had the soldier trapped, he tossed the blaster aside.

"You haven't seen me and your friend has been in a horrible accident," he recited with a wave of his hand.

The trooper went to help his injured friend while Anakin hurried down the hall.

Just as he felt he finally made it somewhere, he heard a light saber ignite behind him. "Well, I knew it was a matter of time when we would meet again…_father_," Luke said behind him. Anakin closed his eyes as he slowly turned around to see Luke only feet behind him with his light saber raised.

"Luke, this isn't you. You are not one to want power and glory," Anakin answered.

"You don't know what I want!" Luke answered angrily, his eyes turning yellow.

Anakin kept his saber on his belt as they walked around each other. "Luke, you are not a killer," he told the boy.

"I am more powerful than you ever were," Luke answered.

"You are too much like your mother to become a killer, son," Anakin told him.

"Stop using your stupid Jedi mind tricks on me!" Luke answered angrily.

He swung his light saber around. "Fight me, if you think you can beat me," he added.

"I will not fight my own son," Anakin answered.

"Then why are you here?" Luke demanded.

"To bring you home," Anakin replied.

"I AM home!" Luke snapped.

Anakin shook his head slowly. "Luke, you are letting this Darth Scourge poison your mind with lies and deceit just like Sidious had done to me. You are becoming just like what I was and that is the last thing I ever wanted in this galaxy. You are a good boy, Luke, you are not a Sith Lord," he insisted.

"Just shut up and fight!" Luke snapped.

Before Anakin could react, Luke charged at him with saber in hand. Whipping out his own light saber, Anakin jumped over his head, landing behind him. Spinning around, the boy went to swing at his father's head when his father blocked the attack. "There's good in you Luke, I can feel it," he insisted.

"Get out of my head!" Luke snapped before thrusting his weapon to his father's side.

"I'm not in your head son, you know this is wrong!" Anakin answered as he just continued to block his son's attacks.

"FIGHT ME!" Luke shouted.

"I won't fight you Luke! I will only defend myself," his father answered.

Luke glared at him. "You're weak! You've always been weak!" the young boy snapped.

"Is that what Scourge told you? He told you I was weak because I love your mother, your sisters, and you?" Anakin demanded.

"You lied to me! All these years you have lied!" Luke answered.

"And for that I am sorry Luke! I am sorry I have lied all these years," he insisted.

Luke let out a shout, charging at Anakin. The older man blocked the boy's saber before he easily disarmed his son. Grabbing the front of his shirt, the former Sith Lord pushed his son up against the wall. "You have much to learn young one," he told the boy. Luke was glaring at him. "If you search your feelings son and let go of your hate of what I've done you will see that I joined the Dark Side, I became Darth Vader because of lies. I promised myself I would never become that kind of monster again after I returned to Naboo with you and your mother," Anakin explained.

"Stop lying, Scourge told me how you were using mother for everything," Luke answered.

"Is that what you think I did?" he asked.

Anakin shook his head slowly before he closed his eyes, sending images to his son.

_**Anakin smiled as he hugged her tight before pulling away. "You alright you're trembling, what's wrong?" he murmured.**_

_**"Something wonderful has happened," Padmé said softly.**_

_**She kept her hands on Anakin's arms. "Ani…I'm pregnant…" she said softly. Standing there stunned, a smile appeared on his face.**_

_**"T-That's wonderful," he murmured quietly.**_

_**"Oh Anakin, what are we going to do?" she asked.**_

_**"We're not going to worry about anything right now. This is a happy moment, the happiest moment of my life," Anakin told her before embracing her again.**_

Luke fought against his father's grip. "Let me go!" he snapped.

"You will listen to me Luke," Anakin answered.

The boy continued to glare at him. "I don't know what Scourge has told you, but I love you, you are my son and I will do anything for you," he snapped.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Luke answered with a glare.

"Freeze!" a voice said behind Anakin and he suddenly felt a blaster at his head.

Anakin let out a deep breath before letting his son go. "You've lost again, father, still weak," Luke told him before grabbing his light saber off the floor. Anakin just remained silent as the Stormtroopers dragged him away.

As the Stormtroopers led him into a throne room, he saw Obi-Wan, Padmé, Leia, and Han all on their knees before Scourge. "Ah yes, here's the last of the group," Scourge sneered as Anakin was forced next to Padmé on the floor. Luke walked over to Scourge, handing his master his father's light saber. "You thought you were so smart didn't you?" he asked.

"I don't know, seemed like a good plan until you had to use Stormtroopers to get your way," Anakin answered.

"Silence," Scourge hissed.

"What other lies have you told my son?" Anakin asked.

"No lies, just what I know is are the facts Lord Vader," Scourge answered.

Scourge grinned as he looked out the window. "Our ship is hovering right over Coruscant, the planet that started everything," he commented with a grin before looking back at the people before him. Walking down the stairs he walked along the line of prisoners before stopping in front of Padmé. "You could make for an excellent Queen of the Galaxy if you joined our side," he commented, moving his finger over Padmé's cheek.

"Keep your hands off her," Anakin snapped.

Before he could react, he felt the torturous pain of the lightning hit his body. "ANI!" Padmé exclaimed as he fell to the floor with a groan. She looked at Scourge with wide eyes. "STOP YOU'LL KILL HIM!" she shouted. Scourge sighed as he let the Jedi Master drop to the floor. A Stormtrooper shoved Anakin back to his knees.

"What do you say Senator?" he asked.

Anakin groaned, his head lowered as the after affects of the torture ripped through his body. "Why should I join a side that is going to end?" Padmé asked simply.

"You have too much faith in your Jedi friends," he answered.

Padmé just smiled at him when Anakin closed his eyes and his light saber went from Scourge's cloak and into his hands. Breaking his binds from behind his back, Anakin stood up and struck down several of the Stormtroopers. Freeing Obi-Wan, the other Jedi Master called for his light saber as they freed their friends. Several more Stormtroopers entered the room with their blasters set for kill. "This just keeps getting better and better," Obi-Wan commented.

"That's our life usually isn't it Master?" Anakin answered with a grin.

Obi-Wan grinned as he blocked another blaster blast. "Luke! Listen to me! We aren't your enemy!" Leia called to her twin brother. Luke remained silent, his hands behind his back. Scourge let out a hiss as he pulled out his own light saber, his sword clashing with Obi-Wan's for a second before he lifted his hand, shoving him backwards.

Padmé and Han were firing several shots at some of the many troopers that came in the room. "You have a wonderful girl! The more I want to kill her the more I'm beginning to like her!" Han called over the noise. Before Padmé could answer, she spun around to see Scourge behind her. Han went to raise his blaster at the Sith Lord when the blaster and the young man were thrown across the room.

"HAN!" Padmé exclaimed when the Sith Lord grabbed her throat.

"STOP!" Scourge shouted.

Anakin looked over and he froze to see Padmé in Scourge's grasp, his light saber right under her throat. "I think the world would be grateful to be rid of Senator Amidala," he commented. Leia looked over at Luke.

"Luke do something!" she exclaimed.

The boy still kept his mouth shut, just watching what was happening in front of him. "LUKE!" Leia screamed.

"I think an execution should be in order. Get ready to have Senator Amidala's execution on the screens all over the galaxy," he instructed.

Anakin was standing there with a horrified expression on his face. "Let's go Senator," Scourge commented dragging her along.

"NO!" Anakin shouted.

Scourge stopped and looked over at the Jedi Master. Padmé's eyes widened in horror when Anakin disengaged his light saber. "I surrender," he told the Sith Lord, throwing the light saber on the floor as he dropped to his knees, "I surrender my life to you Darth Scourge in exchange for Padmé's life and my family's freedom."


	15. Final REalization

**Chapter 15: Final Realization**

Padmé's eyes widened in horror to see her husband on his knees before them. "Anakin don't!" she exclaimed.

"Silence," Scourge hissed into her ear.

Anakin swallowed hard. "I'll give my life for them. I will do it all if you will let my wife and my children live," he told the Sith Lord. Scourge grinned before he practically threw Padmé to the floor.

"Very well, we'll have Vader's execution in the morning for all of the galaxy to see," he commented.

Leia looked at her brother in horror. "Luke do something!" she exclaimed. Luke remained silent, just watching the scene before him. "LUKE!" she screamed as the guards drug her out with Padmé, Han, and Obi-Wan right behind her. Anakin watched them, letting out a shaky breath.

"Brave, but foolish Vader," Scourge sneered before he took the hilt of his light saber, hitting Anakin in the head with it.

When Anakin woke up, he found himself sitting in a cell with his hands in shackles. Letting out a deep breath, he closed his eyes before putting his throbbing head in his hands. Hearing the door open, he looked up as the guards shoved Padmé into the room. "Padmé," he whispered standing up.

"Why did you do it?" she asked, hugging him around his waist.

Lifting his arms, he placed his arms over her head while kissing the top of her head. "I can't lose you," she sobbed. He hushed her gently.

"It'll be alright," he answered.

"No it won't," she insisted with tears falling down her face.

Anakin hushed her softly, kissing her forehead gently. "Just have faith my love," he whispered into her hair.

"Anakin he's going to kill you," she answered.

Moving his hand up and down her back, he closed his eyes. "I have a plan my darling," he assured her. Letting out a shaky breath, she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"I love you," she told him.

"I love you," he answered, kissing her forehead.

They continued to hold onto each other just counting the hours until Anakin's public execution.

When the time came, Anakin was brought out ot the bridge while Scourge stopped all other entertainment channels. "Hello people of the new free galaxy, I am Darth Scourge, your new leader. I have here someone you would all remember," he commented. Anakin was shoved to his knees and everyone who could see were in disbelief to see the reformed Jedi Master on his knees. "My new apprentice and I have captured Darth Vader," he announced.

Luke was watching Scourge make his broadcast. "Luke you have to do something, please! He's our father! Father sacrificed his freedom because he thought he was protecting us! I believe father's words why can't you?" Leia asked.

"Silence," a trooper snapped holding his blaster up to her.

Han rested his hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Father's going to die unless you do something!" she exclaimed. Scourge shot a glare at the woman.

"Furthermore, I am going to execute Lord Vader for his crimes against the old senate," he announced.

Padmé had tears in her eyes, her head lowered. "Luke I never hurt your father, never in my whole life," she insisted. Luke looked over to see his mother and sister in tears, before looking over at his father to see the glassy look in his eyes.

****

(Flash)

__

"Luke, that's your father," Padmè replied.

Luke gasped and hugged him. "DADDY! Now I don't have to save you," Luke laughed. Anakin smiled as he touched his son's face.

"That's right, son, you don't have to save me," he agreed.

(Flash)

__

Luke smiled as he ran into the room, climbing into Anakin's lap as he was meditating. Chuckling softly, Anakin wrapped his arms around his son. "How are you son?" he asked.

"Good," he replied.

Anakin smiled kissing the side of his head.

(Flash)

__

Luke blocked his father's attack and used the Force to knock him to the ground. Anakin hit the ground, laughing. "You're getting better son," he commented.

"I thought so," Luke commented.

Laughing, Anakin then used his leg, sweeping Luke's feet out from under him. "But you still have a lot before you beat me," he commented. Anakin helped him up off the ground with a smile.

(End Flashes)

Anakin closed his eyes when he heard the humming of Scourge's light saber. "And now for the death we've all been waiting for," Scourge commented, raising his saber to the side, getting ready to sever Anakin's head from his neck.

"NO!" Luke shouted, his light saber blocking Scourge's just inches from his father's neck.

Luke glared at the evil Sith Lord. "You won't hurt my family anymore!" he snapped before he started fighting his enemy.

"ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan called out.

Anakin jumped to his feet and spun around so Obi-Wan could free his wrists before grabbing his light saber from his old master. The whole room broke out in chaos. While everyone else were fighting off Stormtroopers, Anakin and Luke were chasing Scourge through the halls. Spinning around, Scourge took a strike at both men when they blocked his attack. Anakin grabbed his son's arm, swinging him over to his other side just as Scourge's blade would've come down on the boy's arm. Scourge hissed before he back flipped up onto the next level. "This is where the fun starts," Anakin commented. Luke grinned before they both jumped up onto the next level after him.

Scourge had his light saber ready as they chased after him again. With Anakin reaching him first, he was able to block a few attacks before jumping over Scourge's head. The evil sith Lord started fighting both Jedi on the front and back of him. Luke ducked, moving to take Scourge's feet out when the Sith Lord jumped and looked over at Anakin. Raising his hand, he threw Anakin back against the wall. Anakin's head collided to the wall and knocked him unconscious. Scourge turned and kicked Luke in the face, sending the boy sprawling on the floor. "This is for your betrayal my one time apprentice," he sneered.

Before Luke could react, the sheering pain of the lightning started ripping through him. "FATHER!" Luke shouted, his eyes going over to Anakin who was trying to gain consciousness.

Anakin felt his head spin as he started coming to. "FATHER! FATHER HELP ME!" he heard his son call. Looking over, he saw his son being tortured. The young boy was screaming in sheer pain. "FATHER PLEASE HELP ME!" he shouted.

"There's no one to help you young Skywalker, are these your last words?" Scourge laughed.

The pain suddenly stopped and Luke heard Scourge scream in pain. Looking up, he saw his father's blue blade sticking through the Sith Lord's abdomen. "Are those your last words?" Anakin hissed at the man before shoving him to the floor, "say hi to your Uncle in Sith Hell!" He shoved the man the lifeless body to the floor before tossing his light saber aside, kneeling down beside his son. "Are you alright son?" he asked, seeing the blood coming from his son's lip, chin, and nose from Scourge kicking him.

"Can't move, it hurts too much," Luke answered.

"Come on, I've got you son," Anakin told him.

Wrapping his arm around his son's back, he helped him off the floor. "I've got you, just hold onto me," Anakin told him as he helped him down the stairs.

Padmé looked at all the destroyed Stormtroopers before looking over to see her husband carrying their injured son. "Luke!" she gasped, running over to him. Luke hugged his mother tight.

"I'm sorry mother, I'm so sorry," he told her.

She hushed him gently, hugging him close. "We have to go, the self-destruct was hit during the fight," Obi-Wan informed.

"Get back to my ship," Han called out as they ran to the main hanger.

Once they were on the ship, Padmé had Luke sit down. "Hope they didn't mess up my ship," Han muttered as he got the ship out of the exploding ship. Leia got up from her seat by Han, going to the back to see her mother taking care of her brother's injuries.

"Welcome back Luke," she told him.

Luke smiled a little. "I'm so sorry for betraying you," he answered.

"Sweetheart, you were being tortured and manipulated," Padmé murmured.

Anakin nodded his head slowly before hugging Luke gently. Luke closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. "You're safe now," he murmured. He looked toward the bridge. "Han!" he called.

"Yeah, yeah, I know head back to pick up the rest," Han answered before putting in the coordinates.

Luke let out a deep breath, closing his eyes tight.

When they arrived at Malachor, Kellen was already running to greet her family. "LUKE!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around her brother. Luke smiled as he hugged his little sister. Leia smiled as she wrapped her arms around her brother while Padmé hugged all three of them tight. Anakin was standing off to the side with a small smile on his face to see his family back together again.

"Daddy," Kellen called giggling.

Chuckling, Anakin walked over and hugged his whole family, kissing each of them. Looking over, he saw Obi-Wan hugging Mara and Sabé with a smile on his own face. "Let's go home," Padmé murmured.

"You read my mind," he answered smiling.

Padmé smiled as they all went back on the ship, heading back to Naboo.


	16. Epilogue: Ten Years Later

Epilogue: Ten Years Later

Padmé smiled as she stood at another gala with Anakin by her side. They were celebrating the anniversary of the Imperial Empire's defeat. Anakin was dressed in his best Jedi robes while Padmé was wearing a stunning light blue dress. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'm sure you'll say it again," she answered.

She let out a laugh when he grabbed her hand, leading her out onto the dance floor, dancing with her. "You are the most incredible woman in the world," he told her.

"Oh you think so huh?" she asked.

"I know so," he answered.

Leaning forward, he kissed her gently. Padmé kissed him back, her hand on the back of his neck. "Wow Almost what twenty-something years later and they still act like teenagers," a voice commented. Letting each other go, Padmé laughed a little.

"Han, Leia, I'm glad you two came," she said smiling, hugging them both.

"She wouldn't let me miss it," Han answered.

Leia smiled, hugging her mother. "How are Jaina and Jacen?" Anakin asked as he hugged his daughter.

"They're good, they're both with the babysitter asleep," Leia replied.

Padmé smiled as Anakin wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. "How are things back on Naboo?" Leia asked.

"Calm as always," the older woman replied smiling.

Anakin kissed the top of her head. "It's calm and relaxing," he agreed.

"Have you heard from Kellie?" Luke asked, walking up.

Padmé hugged her son tight with a smile before hugging Mara. "Yeah she's Malastare on a mission," Anakin replied.

"As much as it scares me," Padmé added sighing.

"She'll be fine," Luke assured his mother smiling.

"Of course she will, she acts like her father more than anything," Obi-Wan quipped as he and Sabé walked over.

Obi-Wan hugged his daughter with a smile. "You are taking care of my daughter aren't you?" he asked Luke.

"Of course," Luke replied, holding his wife's hand with a smile.

Padmé sighed as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder. Anakin moved his hand up and down her back.

As the night went on, the couples had moved out onto the dance floor. "How am I so lucky?" he asked.

"Because I love you," she answered smiling.

Anakin smiled, kissing her forehead. "I love you Padmé," he murmured.

"I love you too," she answered as they danced together, their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

Their lives were perfect.

****

Coming Up

Story Title: The Impossible

Rating: T might change

Genre: Angst, drama

Coupling: Anakin/Padmé

Story is Due: 8/8/10


End file.
